elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Last Laugh
The Last Laugh – sześćdziesiąty-piąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Przyjaciółka Naomi z dzieciństwa, Veronica, przyjechała z wizytą, doprowadzając do tego, że Naomi ma wątpliwości odnośnie swojego miejsca w Wielkiej Radzie. Streszczenie Naomi zostaje obudzona przez dzwony boi w zatoce, gdy wstaje nowy dzień. Po tym, jak Naomi się szykowała, Armando przyjeżdża po nią. Po tym, jak Armando przywiózł Naomi do pałacu, Elena przyprowadza ją do sali Wielkiej Rady, gdzie są tony papierów. Naomi wpada w szok na widok tylu papierów. Elena mówi Naomi, że kiedy Esteban był kanclerzem, on tak naprawdę wykonywał prawdziwą pracę, a skoro go nie ma, to trzeba całą tę pracę nadrobić. W trakcie papierkowej roboty, Armando przychodzi do Eleny i Naomi, i mówi im, że przyszedł niespodziewany gość. Tym gościem jest przyjaciółka Naomi z dzieciństwa, Veronica. Naomi przytula się z przyjaciółką, której nie widziała od 6 lat. Veronica jest pod wrażeniem wnętrza pałacu. Naomi mówi Veronice, że pracuje w pałacu. Elena zapoznaje się z Veronicą i mówi jej, że Naomi jest członkinią jej Wielkiej Rady, i potem pyta się jej, co ją sprowadza do Avaloru. Veronica wyjaśnia, że Naomi obiecała jej, że się spotkają na jej osiemnastych urodzinach, które są jutro. Elena zaprasza Veronicę na wieczór do pałacu na przed-urodzinową kolację. Na kolacji Veronica opowiada Elenie, jakie przygody przeżywała wspólnie z Naomi. Potem pyta się Eleny, jak ona i Naomi się poznały. Elena mówi Veronice, że kiedy poznała Naomi, ta doradziła jej, jak ma wykonać swoją pracę, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że bez niej nie wykona swojej pracy. Veronica przypomina Naomi, że mają jutro wspólnie popłynąć na Isla de Suenos i odkopać kapsułę czasu, którą tam zakopały w dzieciństwie. Elena mówi Veronice, że jutro mają wraz z Naomi sporo pracy w Wielkiej Radzie. Veronica natomiast mówi Elenie, że ona na pewno sobie poradzi bez Naomi w jeden dzień. Elena natomiast mówi, że to napięty termin. Naomi zgadza się z Eleną i przeprasza Veronicę. Wracając kolejką linową do domu, Naomi zauważa, że Veronica jest wściekła. Veronica tłumaczy Naomi, że to ona wpadła na pomysł z kapsułą czasu i że zawsze rozmawiały o tym, że zrobią to razem. Naomi pyta się Veroniki, czy to nie zaczeka do końca jutrzejszych zebrań. Veronica mówi Naomi, że przyjechała do Avaloru tylko na jeden dzień, a wyjeżdża jutro o zachodzie słońca. Gdy Naomi załamuje się tym faktem, Veronica pociesza ją, mówiąc, że zrobią to, co zaplanowały, w następne urodziny. Nie chcąc zawieść przyjaciółki, Naomi postanawia spędzić z nią jutrzejszy dzień i mówi jej, że Wielka Rada na pewno bez niej sobie poradzi, skoro to tylko jeden dzień. Nazajutrz Naomi widzi, jak Armando po nią przyjeżdża, po czym wymyka się z domu przez okno, a na zewnątrz czeka na nią Veronica. Po nieudanych próbach zawołania Naomi, Armando słyszy dzwony boi i potem widzi, jak Naomi odpływa łodzią z Veronicą. Naomi mówi Armando, że wróci przed zachodem słońca, i prosi go, by poprosił radę, żeby zaczęli bez niej, po czym wypływa z Veronicą w morze. Tymczasem Ash i Esteban spacerują po dżungli. Esteban pyta się Ash, po co im czarownica. Ash mówi Estebanowi, że Chatana była największą czarownicą starożytnego świata, i opowiada, że dawno temu Chatana użyła swojej magii, by stworzyć potężne potwory do zniszczenia Gwieździstej Doliny i królestwa Maru. Esteban pyta się Ash, jak powstrzymają Chatanę przed zniszczeniem ich, jak ją uwolnią. Ash pokazuje Estebanowi złoty diadem, mówiąc, że diadem jest źródłem mocy Chatany i że ona będzie musiała zrobić wszystko, o co ją poproszą, by go odzyskać, i że Chatana będzie pierwszą członkinią ich drużyny, a kiedy ta drużyna powstanie, Avalor będzie na ich łasce. Ash potem pokazuje Estebanowi, że są na miejscu, które okazuje się być wrotami w skale i to ukrytymi przez duże i gęste korzenie. Ash usuwa korzenie i ujawnia wrota za pomocą zaklęcia. Esteban zauważa na ścianie rysunek kobiety ze skrzydłami i pyta się Ash, czy to Chatana. Ash odpowiada, że tak, po czym mówi, że Maruwiańczycy uwięzili Chatanę i niektóre z jej potworów w tej krypcie na wieczność. Ash rzuca zaklęcie na wrota, żeby je zniszczyć. Nagle krypta reaguje i wychodzi z niej czerwone światło, które pokazuje w górze maruwiańskie napisy. To samo światło sprawia, że Ash i Esteban zostają przeniesieni daleko stąd, po czym korzenie ponownie zakrywają wrota. Ash wścieka się faktem, że krypta była najeżona pułapkami, i każe Estebanowi ich teleportować z powrotem. Więc Esteban teleportuje się z Ash z powrotem do krypty. W pałacu Elena całkiem sama zajmuje się papierkową robotą, dopóki Mateo jej nie woła. Mateo pokazuje Elenie te same maruwiańskie napisy. Elena pyta się Mateo, co napisane słowa znaczą. Mateo mówi Elenie, że to starożytny maruwiański język, którego nie potrafi odczytać. Elena więc postanawia poprosić o pomoc profesor Mendozę. Mateo mówi Elenie, że profesor Mendoza jest w Cordobie, ale na szczęście Naomi uczyła się z nią starożytnego języka maruwiańskiego i ona może go odczytać. W tej chwili przychodzi Armando. Elena pyta się Armando, czy Naomi z nim jest. Armando mówi Elenie, że Naomi poszła żeglować z Veronicą. Tymczasem, w trakcie podróży na wyspę, Naomi przypadkiem rani się w palec i Veronica mówi jej, że ta zrobiła się zbyt wrażliwa przez pracę w pałacu. Naomi mówi Veronice, że władanie królestwem nie jest proste. Veronica pyta się Naomi, czy ona to uwielbia. Naomi nie odpowiada na pytanie. Veronica przypomina Naomi, że kiedy dorastały, to rozmawiały jedynie o żeglowaniu i marzyły o tym, że pewnego dnia wypłyną w morze i zwiedzą świat. Veronica potem mówi Naomi, że ta pewnie teraz woli być w Avalorze, i zarzuca jej, że ona kocha to tak bardzo, jak żeglowanie. To, co Veronica powiedziała, wywołuje zanik nastroju u Naomi. Elena, Mateo i Monsun przylatują do miejsca, skąd pochodzi napis, który widzieli. Mateo mówi, że to wygląda na starożytną maruwiańską placówkę. Elena pyta się Mateo, czy on potrafi odczytać to, co jest napisane na wrotach. Mateo mówi, że nie będzie łatwo odczytać to, co jest w postaci run, po czym wyciąga słownik. Korzystając ze słownika, Mateo tłumaczy słowa jako magiczne słowo ucieczka. Gdy Mateo mówi te słowa w ich oryginalnym języku, nagle wrota do krypty się otwierają. Z wewnątrz wychodzi gnom, który wpada w ogromny zachwyt na widok berła Eleny. Gnom kradnie berło Eleny i ucieka z nim. Elena, Mateo i Monsun ruszają w pościg za gnomem, kompletnie nie wiedząc, że z krypty wychodzi Chatana we własnej osobie i to w towarzystwie swojej mówiącej łasicy, Pili. Chatana mówi Pili, że mogą poszukać jej diademu, kiedy Chiki-Chiki (gnom) będzie odwracał uwagę tych, którzy ich uwolnili, po czym będą nie do pokonania. Zaraz po tym, jak Chatana i Pili odeszli, Chiki-Chiki wraca do krypty, uciekając jednocześnie przed Eleną i jej przyjaciółmi. Mateo rzuca na Chiki-Chiki zaklęcie mrożące. Chiki-Chiki jednak unika zaklęcia, po czym szybko wskakuje na Mateo i sprawia za pomocą dotyku, że ten zaczyna się śmiać. Gdy Elena biegnie sprawdzić, co się dzieje, Chiki-Chiki ucieka Mateo. Przez to Elena wpada na Mateo i oboje wpadają do krypty, a wrota się zamykają, więżąc ich w środku. Elena pyta się Mateo, co to było. Śmiejąc się jednocześnie, Mateo mówi, że to był śmiejący się gnom i że to, co powiedział, musiało otworzyć kryptę i go wypuścić. Elena każe Mateo jeszcze raz wypowiedzieć te słowa, żeby ich wydostać. Mateo mówi Elenie, że nie pamięta wszystkich słów, a słownik został na zewnątrz. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że Naomi może wypowiedzieć te słowa, i prosi Monsuna, który został na zewnątrz, by sprowadził Naomi. Naomi i Veronica dopływają do Isla de Suenos. Odkopują zakopaną w piasku beczkę i otwierają ją. Wewnątrz beczki są pluszowa ośmiornica Veroniki, stary naszyjnik Naomi i listy, które Naomi i Veronica sobie napisały i które miały otworzyć po 10 latach. Veronica czyta swój list i okazuje się, że spełniła wszystko, co napisała. Naomi czyta swój list i, gdy widzi, co w nim jest napisane, wpada w smutek. Veronica pyta się Naomi, czy coś jest nie tak. Naomi czyta na głos to, co napisała w liście: "Będziesz kapitanem swojego własnego statku.". Okazuje się, że Naomi nigdy nie spełniła swojego marzenia. Veronica mówi Naomi, że życie nie zawsze ją zabierze tam, gdzie ona spodziewa się być. Naomi mówi Veronice, że miała jedno marzenie, ale nie została kapitanem własnego statku, i że w większości dni nie jest nawet kapitanem swojego własnego życia. Veronica mówi Naomi, że nigdy nie jest za późno na spełnienie marzeń. W tej chwili przylatuje Monsun, który mówi Naomi, że Elena ma kłopoty. Naomi mówi Veronice, że musi iść, ale obiecuje jej, że znajdzie ją w porcie przed jej wyjazdem. Veronica niechętnie pozwala Naomi lecieć pomóc Elenie. Naomi i Monsun odlatują z wyspy. Monsun przyprowadza Naomi do krypty. Naomi wypowiada zaklęcie otwierające wrota. Zaklęcie działa, i Elena i Mateo są wolni. Elena mówi Naomi, co się stało. Naomi mówi, że gnom, który wywołał u Mateo nieustanny śmiech, to Chiki-Chiki, i pyta się Eleny, dlaczego go wypuścili. Elena wyjaśnia Naomi, że wraz z Mateo próbowali odczytać to, co było napisane, i stało się. Naomi tłumaczy Elenie, że ostrzeżenie nie pozwala wypowiedzieć na głos zaklęcia, i pokazuje jej, że napisy na niebie są tym ostrzeżeniem. Elena natomiast mówi Naomi, że ta jest ekspertem w języku maruwiańskim, a jej nie było. Mateo mówi Elenie, że to nie pora na dyskusje. Elena zgadza się z Mateo i postanawia złapać Chiki-Chiki. Naomi jednak woli, żeby Elena i Mateo złapali Chiki-Chiki bez niej. Elena pyta Naomi bardzo nieprzyjemnym tonem, czy ona woli być gdzie indziej. Naomi tłumaczy Elenie, że chce się jeszcze zobaczyć z Veronicą przed jej wyjazdem. Elena wściekle mówi Naomi, że żadna z tych rzeczy w ogóle nie miałaby miejsca, gdyby ta była tutaj w razie potrzeby. Naomi tłumaczy Elenie, że nie wiedziała, że to wszystko się zdarzy. Elena przypomina Naomi, że kiedy ta dołączyła do Wielkiej Rady, złożyła obietnicę bycia przygotowaną w razie czego, i że to jest jej odpowiedzialność. Naomi natomiast mówi Elenie, że wszystko, czego chciała, to mieć jeden dzień dla siebie. Elena obraża się na Naomi i odlatuje z Mateo i Monsunem. Zostając sama, Naomi podchodzi do krypty i czyta resztę słów, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że Elena i Mateo potrzebują zaklęcia pozbawiającego mocy, by powstrzymać Chiki-Chiki. Elena i Mateo znajdują Chiki-Chiki, który wywołuje chaos w mieście i rozśmiesza ofiary. Mateo próbuje rzucić zaklęcie, ale nie daje rady przez niekontrolowany śmiech. Chiki-Chiki ponownie zabiera Elenie berło. Elena rusza w pościg, nie słuchając, jak Mateo ostrzega ją, że Chiki-Chiki ją zaczaruje. Chiki-Chiki rzuca się na Elenę i prawie rzuca na nią swoje zaklęcie, gdy nagle zostaje złapany na lasso przez Naomi. Naomi wypowiada zaklęcie pozbawiające mocy. W tej chwili Chiki-Chiki dotyka Naomi, ale nic się nie dzieje, co znaczy, że zaklęcie pozbawiające mocy zadziałało. Przez to, że Chiki-Chiki stracił swoją moc, jego zaklęcie przestaje działać i jego ofiary przestają się śmiać. Elena jest dumna z Naomi. Naomi mówi przyjaciołom, że trzeba zabrać Chiki-Chiki tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Chatana i Pili patrzą z ukrycia, jak Elena, Naomi i Mateo zabierają Chiki-Chiki. Nagle przed Chataną i Pili pojawiają się Ash i Esteban za pomocą teleportacji. Ash i Esteban przedstawiają się Chatanie. Ash potem mówi Chatanie, że uwolniła ją, bo tworzy drużynę mrocznych czarodziejów, których świat kiedykolwiek widział. Chatana pyta się Ash, dlaczego ma jej pomóc. Ash pokazuje Chatanie jej diadem. Chatana próbuje odzyskać swój diadem, ale Ash mówi jej, że odda jej diadem w odpowiednim czasie. Ash mówi Chatanie, że kiedy zwyciężą, ta będzie mogła rządzić w Gwieździstej Dolinie przez całą wieczność, i że kiedy zamkną portal między ich światami, nikt już nie wejdzie do jej królestwa. Chatana pyta się Pili, co on o tym myśli. Pili mówi, że Ash to czyste, wcielone zło, a Esteban może być jeszcze gorszy. Esteban dumnie się z tym zgadza. Chatana zgadza się współpracować z Ash. Gdy Elena i Mateo stoją z boku, Naomi zamyka Chiki-Chiki z powrotem w krypcie. Elena mówi Naomi, że ta musi się pośpieszyć, jeśli chce jeszcze zobaczyć Veronicę przed jej wyjazdem. Wracając na Błysku do portu, Naomi zauważa, że nigdzie nie ma statku Veroniki. Widząc, że słońce zachodzi, Naomi dochodzi do wniosku, że Veronica już wyjechała. Naomi zauważa kapelusz Veroniki i swój list. Naomi czyta w liście dopisaną wiadomość, która wyjaśnia, że Veronica zostawiła jej swój kapelusz, żeby ta miała obok siebie przyjaciółkę, kiedy będzie gotowa spełnić marzenie zostania kapitanem. Naomi przychodzi do Eleny i mówi jej, że ona miała prawo być zła. Mówi też, że bycie w Wielkiej Radzie oznacza wielką odpowiedzialność i, kiedy dołączyła do rady, złożyła obietnicę, żeby się stawić na wezwanie, ale dzisiaj zdała sobie sprawę, że już nie chce tej odpowiedzialności. Elena pyta się Naomi, o czym ona mówi. Naomi mówi Elenie, że odchodzi z Wielkiej Rady, i pokazuje przyjaciółce list ze swoim marzeniem. Naomi mówi Elenie, że kiedy była dzieckiem, chciała żeglować po siedemnastu morzach, zwiedzić świat i przetrzeć swój własny szlak, a teraz, kiedy już dorosła, nadal chce tego wszystkiego. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że Naomi wyjeżdża, co ją lekko zasmuca. Naomi obiecuje Elenie, że będzie pisać i że kiedyś wróci. Elena mówi Naomi, że to w takim razie nie jest pożegnanie, tylko do zobaczenia wkrótce. Naomi zapewnia Elenę, że zawsze będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na zawsze i że nie zmienią tego ani czas, ani odległość. Elena mówi Naomi, że ona potrzebuje statku, jeśli chce być kapitanem własnego statku, i pokazuje jej zadokowany w porcie statek, który może być jej własnym statkiem. Elena i Naomi przytulają się na pożegnanie. Potem Naomi wypływa statkiem w morze, żeby spełnić swoje marzenie. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Naomi ponownie spotyka swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Veronicę, która przypomina jej, o czym marzyła w dzieciństwie. * Elena i Mateo nieświadomie wypuszczają na wolność skrzydlatą czarownicę o imieniu Chatana i jej mówiącą łasicę, Pili. * Chatana i Pili łączą siły z Ash i Estebanem. * Chcąc spełnić marzenie o zostaniu kapitanem własnego statku, Naomi odchodzi z Wielkiej Rady i opuszcza Avalor, żeby opłynąć świat. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Naomi Turner * Veronica * Chiki-Chiki * Chatana * Pili * Esteban Flores * Ash Delgado * Mateo de Alva Pozostali bohaterowie * Monsun * Błysk * Armando Gutierrez * Gabe Nunez (retrospekcja) * Higgins (retrospekcja) * Juror (retrospekcja) * Alpacamundi (retrospekcja; platforma) * Flamirafa (retrospekcja; platforma) * Żabotyl (retrospekcja; platforma) * Dragallo (retrospekcja; platforma) * Uczestnicy parady (retrospekcja) * Francisco Flores (wspomniany) * Luisa Flores (wspomniana) * Dona Paloma (wspomniana) * Tata Veroniki (wspomniany) * Daniel Turner (wspomniany) * Potwory Chatany (wspomniane) * Maruwiańczycy (wspomnieni) * Profesor Mendoza (wspomniana) * Król Raul (obraz) * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Królewski strażnik * Cywile Piosenka * Chasing Down the Wind – Naomi i Veronica Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy i jej magia została ulepszona w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Elena prosi Naomi o pomoc w dokończeniu królewskiej papierkowej roboty, problemu, który rozpoczął się w odcinku "Sugar Rush", z powodu nieobecności Estebana. * Naomi została wybrana do Wielkiej Rady w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Kolejka linowa "Hydro-Gondola" została zbudowana w odcinku "Sugar Rush". * Esteban wpadł do studni Takainy i zdobył magiczne moce w odcinku "Captain Mateo". * Ash i Estebanowi pozostało współpracować we dwoje po tym, jak Zopilote został przemieniony w ptaka przez Mateo i pozostawiony na łasce orła, w odcinku "Spirit of a Wizard". * Ash postanowiła połączyć siły z innymi złoczyńcami, żeby pokonać Elenę, we wspomnianym odcinku, "Spirit of a Wizard". * Chatana była wspomniana w odcinku "Not Without My Magic". Oficjalnie ona debiutuje w tym odcinku. * Mateo wprowadził się do komnaty nadwornego maga w odcinku "Movin' On Up". * Naomi zna starożytny język maruwiański, co było widać w odcinku "Niefortunne znalezisko". Ciekawostki * Naomi czyta tytuł odcinka. * To siedemnasty odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Chatana i Pili. * W tym odcinku gościnnie występuje znana z roli tytułowej w filmie Vaiana: Skarb oceanu Auli'i Cravalho jako Veronica. ** Odcinek ten został wyemitowany w dniu dziewiętnastych urodzin aktorki. * To szósty raz, kiedy złoczyńca jest kobietą. Chronologicznie, Chatana jest siódmym żeńskim złoczyńcą w serialu, gdyż szóstym jest Ash, piątym Vestia, czwartym Marimonda, trzecim Carla, drugim Orizaba, a pierwszym Shuriki. * Tytuł odcinka jest taki sam, jak tytuł odcinka serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia zatytułowany "Fabryka śmiechu" (ang. "The Last Laugh"). * Sposób, w jaki Chatana chwyta usta Pili, by go uciszyć, jest nadzwyczajnie podobny do sceny z Aladyna, w której Jafar łapie Iago za dziób, by go uciszyć. * Gdy Elena zasmuciła się faktem, że Naomi wyjeżdża, jedynie jej bransoletka zmieniła kolor na granatowy. Prawdopodobnie Elena nie była tak smutna, że jej sukienka zmieni kolor dzięki jej magii, i potrafi już na tyle kontrolować swoje emocje, że nie uaktywnią one jej magii. * Pluszowa ośmiornica Veroniki, która była przechowywana w kapsule czasu, nazywa się Octi, tak jak pluszowa ośmiornica o imieniu Osiek (ang. Octi) z serialu Atomówki. * Pili twierdzi, że Esteban jest gorszy od Ash, co sugeruje, że Esteban kombinuje coś, o czym Ash nie wie. * Stwierdzenie Pili, że Ash jest zepsuta do szpiku, nawiązuje do piosenki "Rotten to the Core" z filmu Następcy. * Morał: Rób to, co mówi twoje serce, ale upewnij się, że dasz swoim przyjaciołom znać o tym, co chcesz zrobić i że będziesz przy nich. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3